Snuggle With Me
by PikaGirl13
Summary: It's New Years Eve and the Guardians throw a Party to celebrate the year filled with twists and turns for them and big changes in the league of Guardians. Though a little bit of extra Magic happens when Jack offers Tooth to Snuggle with him to watched the Shooting Meteorites. Happy New Year Everybody (A Little early but still) :D ToothxJack Story Fluffiness, One-shot


Snuggle With Me

Tooth had just gotten back from a New Years Eve Party with the other Guardians and her heart just couldn't stop beating! It was bad enough that she had to sit right besides Jack, (Her deepest crush) and to actually do what she did…. It was too much!

-Flashback-

North stood at the center of the workshop facing his fellow Guardians with his usual jolly smile and held the Book that the man of the moon bestowed on him to create new members of the Guardians.

"Well everybody! I hope that this New Year that the world will bring us is better than time we have now!" He said joyfully holding up his mug of eggnog in salute.

Everybody laughed and held their mugs up in agreement. And why wouldn't they? They had defeated Pitch and saved all the children of the world and they had gained a new member of their Guardian Ranks, Jack Frost.

Tooth fluttered happily all around and said in her usual happy tone, "This is by far one of the best New Years Eve I have ever experienced in such a long time!"

Bunny nodded in agreement, "You can say that again Sheila! Besides with that nasty bloke all tied up at the moment, I believe we get the right to enjoy this time to ourselves as a group."

"But hold up mate, don't you still need to finish working on your Easter Eggs for next year?" Asked Jack, who was wiping his mouth of his eggnog mustache.

Bunny grinned, "Well you're forgetting who you're talking to! I make hundreds of Eggs in one day and deliver them in lest then a couple of hours worldwide. I think I can handle a little time off from my work."

Jack raised his hands up in front of him as if to shield him in a jokingly way, "Alright just a comment I thought I should make, don't get your hearing all in a bundle."

"Watch it mate, I wouldn't want you to have a rough night to start off a New Year." The Easter Bunny said with his deadly Australian tone.

Tooth fluttered between the two boys and placed her hands on each chest in hopes it would stop them from getting to close from each other. Luckily it did.

"Let's all just keep our heads now boys we wouldn't want to ruin our party in general now would we?" She asked them with a twinkling smile and big puppy eyes.

The two Guardians looked at each other for one more second and then turned away like a couple of school boys. Guess some things never change when you get chosen by the Man in the Moon.

The party proceeded with lots of laughter and songs as one event brought by each Guardian started to take place. Sandy had brought a new star sphere that he could manipulate to project a wide graphic of the world that showed the children sleeping in their nice cozy beds. Bunny brought a new slide shoot that connected to every place at North's Castle, as a little gift to remind him that snow globes are not the only way to travel around in style. Tooth brought to the party a little special movie reel that showed each of the Guardians first memories (Which she did get permission to do from everyone) and watched them become who they are today. Finally Jack had brought them the gift of winter as he covered the entire mountain side with fresh snow and made ice and snow statues all around them.

Finally though In the distance they heard a humming through the air and they looked up to spot a meteorite shooting across the sky to the next galaxy and soon, one after the other, many more started to show in the sky and soon it was a snow fall of shooting meteorites that danced across the sky to their next destination.

"Wow, I think we can all agree that the big man up there has one the best prize for bringing the best gift to the party." Said North as he smiled at the diamond shooting filled sky.

Tooth glanced over to Jack, who looked up into the sky in wondered and she finally made her decision when he sat down on the mountain side cliff.

"Hey, mind if I sit next to you?" she asked as she floated next to him, he looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind at all." He replied patting the spot right next to him for her to sit down.

She sat down and they gazed at the stars together and the moment couldn't be better in Tooth's mind. Here she was with all her friends and more importantly, with Jack. But apparently she was wrong when her body took things into its own hands and sent a shiver up through her spine and caused her to wrap her arms around her body.

Jack looked at her and asked softly, "You want to snuggle up with me?"

That caught her off guard as she looked at him with wide eyes, "no no, it's fine. I'm fine." But her body said different as her arms started to move up and down her shoulders in desperation to warm her body up.

"Well I guess your instincts tell you different." He chuckled as he then pulled her close to his body and wrapped his arms around her body and positioned her head and body in a comfortable position to warm up with his body heat, (Which was a small amount but together with hers was a lot)

Tooth's face lit up like the 4th of July and she couldn't bear to look into Jack's face at all. Afraid that she might show her blushing face.

"Th-Thanks Jack." She managed to get out.

He chuckled, "Your welcome there princess."

And they just sat like that for the longest time that Tooth had started to forget the time of day until she heard the sound of Bunny blowing up all the fireworks into the air and Sandy, North and him cry out, "HAPPY NEW YEAR GUARDIANS!"

Jack and Tooth looked up into the sky at the fireworks and then to each other. Both of their faces smiling.

"Happy New Years Jack. I hope it's a great year for you."

"Happy New Years to you to Tooth."

And then he did something that shocked her to the max. he leaned in a little closer and kissed her softly on the cheek. Her face held a mixture of pleasure and surprise.

"Wh-What was that?" she asked him softly

He laughed, "Haven't you heard about the tradition? When New Year arrives every couple shares a New Years kiss to ensure happiness for their future together."

That made her eyes widen and suddenly her feelings inside couldn't handle it anymore as she took matters into her own hands and kissed Jack full on the lips gently. Jack's eyes widen with shock but he quickly returned her advance and kissed back.

Sandy, North and Bunny were too watched the scene in front of them but the Man in the Moon smiled at the two Guardians in both happiness and amusement. Because never in his life has two of his Guardians ever become a couple on New Years.


End file.
